


Find a Way

by DirtyDragon



Series: Writing Prompts- Fairy Tail [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Daydreams, M/M, Writing Prompt, bored natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDragon/pseuds/DirtyDragon
Summary: Gray is tired of hearing Natsu complain about being bored. So, he threatens him.Prompt from Angry Sexual Tension Starters by- Splattermemes on TumblrPrompt- "Quit saying you're bored, or I'll find a way to entertain you."





	Find a Way

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was spur of the moment! It was quick and I cannot write smut to save my life, so if it's bad, that's probably why! Still, it was pretty fun to write, something new that I haven't tried! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I rated this M because of situations that are a bit sexual. It's not 'too' graphic. To me, anyways, but everyone is different so I wanted to be on the safe side.

“Natsu! We know you’re bored, you’ve been saying it for the past two hours! We got the message the first time, so you can cut it out now,” the celestial wizard yells, slamming her hands down on the table.

The fire mage is question sits up and glares at his blonde teammate. “Well, Luce, I’m bored and there’s nothing to do! It’s not my fault!”

“I’m not saying that it is, Natsu. I’m just asking you to stop announcing your boredom. Be bored in silence, I’m trying to write.”

“But I’m bored,” Natsu exclaims, as though that should excuse him.

“Dammit, Natsu,” Lucy growls, gathering her things and moving to a table on the other side of the guild hall, leaving Natsu alone at the table, aside from Gray who looks to be asleep.

Natsu continues to glare at Lucy, contemplating following her, but decides against it with a groan when he realizes that would require moving. Instead, he closes his eyes and lays his head on the table, determined to take a nap to ease his boredom.

Gray, who was only pretending to be asleep so he wouldn’t get involved in his guildmates argument, was thankful that Lucy moved tables. He had been daydreaming about some of the more inappropriate ways he could help Natsu with his boredom and his pants were starting to become a bit too tight. He would have taken them off, like he normally does, but he was afraid of Lucy seeing too much. The blonde mage was the only one who knew of his crush on the dragon-slayer and with her creative imagination, Gray knew it would be too easy for her to connect the pieces.

In Gray’s defense, he hadn’t meant for his mind to wander that far. At first, his daydreams were fairly tame, just some heated make-out sessions. But the more agitated Natsu became over his boredom, the more Gray started picturing Natsu when he fought. With eyes narrowed in determination, focusing in on their target. And that’s when his imagination started conjuring up more explicit scenarios. He hears Natsu groan from beside him and his imagination takes over once more.

Natsu, with his heated gaze locked on Gray as he leaned in closer, pushing Gray against a wall. He’d whisper all the things he wanted to do to Gray, taking occasional little bites at the sensitive skin on Gray’s neck. Gray would let him, too. Wouldn’t even put up a fight, not at first. He’d wait until Natsu felt like he was in total control, then he’d act. He would use one hand to grab Natsu by the hip, the other he would use to grab a fist full of the fire mage’s scarf and pull, directing his head so that they were face to face. Natsu would be caught off guard, but would recover quickly. He’d press a teasing kiss to Gray’s lips before pulling back with a smirk. Gray would try to ask Natsu why he stopped, but would be cut off by Natsu palming his erection, squeezing slightly. Gray would throw his head back and moan, hips jerking forward trying to gain more friction. Then, without warning, Natsu would drop to his knees and mouth at the bulge covered by Gray’s pants. It wouldn’t take him long to grow irritated with the barriers in his way, though. He’d quickly have Gray’s pants and briefs pushed down to his knees. He’d give a few kitten licks to the head before…

“..ored, bored, bored.” Gray’s eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up as he heard Natsu speaking. Glancing over he saw the fire mage repeatedly banging his face into the table while mumbling “bored” over and over.

Sighing, Gray rested his head back on his hand and re-closed his eyes. “Natsu, I swear to Mavis.” He growled. “Quit saying you’re bored, or I’ll find a way to entertain you.” He tensed for a brief second, worried Natsu could pick up on how breathless he sounded, but soon made himself relax. _‘He’ll probably think it’s from anger, not me imagining him choking on my dick. Natsu’s too innocent to jump to that kind of conclusion.’_ With that thought Gray lets himself relax completely.

He tries to pick up his earlier train of thought, deciding that Natsu choking around him is a good way to keep them both entertained. However, before he can fully immerse himself into his fantasies, he’s interrupted by Natsu lowly stating, “I’m bored.”

Gray snaps his head in Natsu’s direction, ready to let him have it, but stops short when he sees the heated look Natsu is giving him. His eyes widen when Natsu slowly licks his lips, not believing that Natsu of all people caught on to his vaguely sexual threat. He’s not able to formulate a response before Natsu is jerking his head toward the door and getting up to leave. Before he does, however, he leans over close to Gray and whispers,

“So, Gray, what exactly did you have in mind to keep me entertained?”

He’s half way to the door before Gray completely understands what it is he’s suggesting. Gray glances towards the door just in time to see Natsu throw a smirk his way before pushing the doors open and walking out. Without a second thought, and a smirk on his face, Gray all but runs out after Natsu. _‘Don’t worry, I know just what to do to keep you entertained, flame-brain.’_

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please let me know! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
